Muddy Water
by Beaverleigh
Summary: Team 7 is caught in the midst of a massive storm. Will Naruto be able to fulfill his promise and save his closest friends? NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Oneshot.


_Note: Naruto and the others are about 13 or so in this story, so this is before Sasuke decided to be an ass an run off with Orochimaru. Just thought I'd let ya'll know ;P_

**Muddy Waters**

"The storms getting closer," Naruto commented as he looked over his shoulder. Distant thunder could be heard as the dark clouds made their way above the distant mountain ridges. Sporadic flashes of lightning could be seen striking the wooded land above them.

"What? Are you scared or something?" Sasuke said teasingly, leaning casually against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"No, but I know you are, teme."

"Come on guys stop messing around. Kakashi said we need to meet him at the other end of the valley before nightfall," Sakura sounded annoyed. "And I want to find these people and get somewhere dry before that rain gets here."

"Of course, of course. We all know rain makes your make-up run and you wouldn't want Sasuke to see you like that."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screeched, giving Naruto a powerful punch to the back of the head.

"Ow! Come on Sakura! I was just kidding! Jeez that hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to!" She sniffed before stomping ahead. Sasuke cast him an amused look before pushing his hands into his pockets and following her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head gingerly and looked over his shoulder again. The storm clouds were already closer than before, he judged they would be there within an hour if they were lucky.

Another crack of thunder could be heard echoing through the valley, causing Naruto to shudder. Something didn't feel quite right to him. He wasn't sure what, but he wasn't liking the look of the storm.

"Oi! Dobe!" Naruto looked to see Sasuke standing at the other end of the field. "You coming or what?"

"Coming!" He called back, with one last glance over his shoulder at the clouds he ran to catch up.

"Why didn't you wait for me Sasuke?" Naruto whined as he draped his arm over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"You should be grateful I didn't just leave you there."

"Aw! That's mean Sasuke! That's no way to treat you're boyfriend," he pouted. Sasuke said nothing, just tried to shake off the blonds arm but to no avail.

"So do you think the others have had any luck finding them?" Naruto asked. The day before they had been deployed from Konoha to help a man search for his missing wife and child. According to the man the two of them had left close to three days earlier to pick wild berries in the foothills but never returned. Old man Hokage had assured them that it wasn't to be a dangerous mission but due to the size of the area they were searching had sent along members of team eight to help.

When they had arrived at the valley Kakashi had split them up, sending Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to search the low lying area's to the right of the river. Kiba and the others were to search the left side of the valley, both low lying and hills while Kakashi searched the hills on the right side of the valley.

"I don't know, have you heard the signal? 'Cause I sure as hell haven't," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Sasuke! You're so mean," Naruto whined.

"Come on guys, we need to pick up the pace."

***

"Did you guy's hear that?" Naruto asked, looking out across the swollen river.

"Yeah, I think it was Kiba and the others," Sakura cocked her head to the side listening. A second later another high pitched whistle pierced the air, easily heard even over the sound of the storm and the rushing river. "You think they're in trouble?"

"I don't know, maybe Akamaru's got a thorn in his paw or something," Sasuke grumbled hunching his shoulders and moving closer to the tree they were taking shelter beneath. Even beneath the branches of the massive tree the three of them were already soaked through.

"I think we should keep moving guys, Kakashi will make sure they're alright," Naruto started to walk away only to stop just outside the trees reach. Rain and hail pelted him from above and the wind tore at him, trying to push him all different directions at once. To his left Naruto could see the river rising rapidly.

He looked back to see Sasuke and Sakura slumped closer to the trunk of the tree, Naruto couldn't help but compare the two of them to two lost puppies. Because that is exactly what they looked like huddled together beneath the tree. Two lost puppies cowering from the storm with their tail between their legs.

"Oh my god! Come on guys!" The three of them flinched in unison as another clap of thunder echoed above them. Sakura and Sasuke huddled closer, casting Naruto miserable looks.

"Okay look guys, there's an old barn on the other side of the field, we can take shelter there until the storm passes. But to do that you need to come with me," Naruto was practically begging them by now. He looked back across the field; he could see the outline of the abandoned and decrepit building just on the other side.

When he looked back at the other two they were casting him suspicious looks, not believing them. They couldn't see the barn from their position under the tree.

"Fine! If you two want to act like little scaredy-cats afraid of getting wet then go right ahead. I'm leaving!" He shouted, turning around and stomping away, cursing quietly under his breath at their stubbornness. He had barely walked ten feet when he came to a stop, he couldn't just leave them there, they were his teammates. He gave an exasperated sigh and turned back around.

His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw the lightning hit the top of the tree. Sparks flew and Naruto watched helplessly as the tree split in two, even over the noise of the river, the storm and the falling tree Naruto could hear the high pitched scream of terror then another of pain as the tree came crashing down on top of his friends.

"No!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, breaking into a sprint. "Sasuke!? Sakura!? Shit! Where are you guys!?" Naruto shouted over another clap of thunder.

He dug and searched through the broken limbs and branches, searching for some sign of his friends. Behind him another flash of lightning illuminated the area. Just as it did Naruto caught sight of something metallic glinting from beneath the limbs.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto leapt over and began breaking and moving what he could. From beneath the mess he could just make out Sakura's pink hair and the red and white Uchiha symbol on the back of Sasuke's black t-shirt. "Hold on guys! I'm coming!" He worked frantically until finally he was able to reach them. Neither of them moved as he pulled them free of the wreckage.

Gently he laid them side by side on the wet grass. His eyes grew wide as he noticed a branch, about an inch in diameter, protruding from Sasuke's shirt. Gingerly he touched the area around it, his fingers coming back sticky with blood. "Oh god… Come on wake up!" he slapped their faces, leaving bloody streaks across their cheeks. "Come on, wake up! Please!?" He slapped harder, by this time tears were forming in his eyes. "Please wake up!"

"Ow! What was that for, dobe?" Sasuke grumbled, his hand coming to rest on his cheek.

"Sasuke? Oh thank god you're alive!" Naruto cried, leaning forward and pulling Sasuke into a hug.

"Ow, that hurts dobe. Let go." Naruto laughed sheepishly but let him go. Rubbing the tears from his eyes he sat back on his heels. "What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. "Fuck!" He cursed before falling back onto the grass, clutching at his stomach.

"Don't move, you'll only make it worse."

"Fuck," he hissed between his teeth. "I think my legs broken too"

Naruto looked down and sure enough the ravens left calf was already swollen beneath his leg wraps.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked again.

"Lightning hit the tree," Naruto nodded in the direction of the ruined tree. "You guys were trapped underneath.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who still hadn't moved since Naruto had pulled her free. Only the shallow rise and fall of her chest confirmed that she wasn't gone yet. "She won't wake up?"

"No, I've tried everything," Naruto looked around helplessly as if expecting to see Kakashi rushing out to help. His eyes grew wide as he saw the river, which had already overflowed its banks and was getting closer and closer to them by the second. "Fuck we need to get out of here now."

"Take Sakura to the barn first then come back for me, we'll figure out what to do then," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto didn't like the idea but he couldn't carry the both of them at once. "Fine, wait here." He bent down and scooped Sakura into his arms before darting across the field toward the barn.

When he got there he leapt neatly onto the roof, careful to keep his footsteps light. The building was old and falling to ruin, looking as if it could collapse at any moment. Gently he lay Sakura down before darting back across the field.

By the time he got to Sasuke the water had just reached him, lapping violently against his body as he tried not to float away.

"Took you long enough, dobe."

"Oh be nice, teme. I'm the one saving you aren't I?" He said as he bent and lifted Sasuke easily into his arms.

"Hmph…" Sasuke reached up, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. As the blond boy broke into a run he buried his face into his shoulder, breathing in the scent he had come to love so much.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden show of affection on Sasuke's part. Usually the raven waited for him to make the first move, not that he minded at all.

By the time they reached the barn the water was already two feet deep and rising steadily. Softly he set the Uchiha on the roof beside Sakura, who still hadn't woken up.

"Fuck, this isn't good." Sasuke said. "We need to get her to Kakashi."

"No, we need to get _you _to Kakashi. We need to stop this bleeding now or else your going to be in serious trouble."

"Well how do you plan on doing that?"

"We need to get the branch out of there; it's not doing any good by leaving it in there."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, his usually blank face twisted painfully. "Fuck. Fine, hurry up and pull it out. We don't have all day."

"Fine, this is going to hurt okay? Just try to stay as still as you can." Naruto warned, with one trembling hand he grasped the branch, with the other he pressed down on Sasuke's belly.

"Okay, 1 2 3." On three Naruto yanked sharply, grimacing as he felt the branch break loose. Beneath his hand Sasuke flinched and squirmed slightly as he screamed in pain.

"There it's out, it's out," Naruto assured him as he shrugged his jacket off. He watched as Sasuke gasped in pain, his hands clenching into fists his eyes glazed over. "It's alright, it's alright," he repeated as he pressed his jacket against the wound, trying to stifle the bleeding. When he looked down he saw the water was close to five feet deep now.

"Damn it. We need to get out of here now but I can't swim both of you. Sasuke what should we do?"

"Fuck…" He looked around, until his eyes fell on a rock outcropping not a quarter of a mile away. The rocked formed a sort of cliff, a high point; if Naruto could get them there they would be safe until he found a higher place to take them. "Take Sakura to those rocks. She'll be safe there."

"What about you? I don't want to leave you!" Naruto said anxiously. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Naruto you have to," Sasuke squeezed back gently. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But I don-" Naruto's hysterical sobbing was cut off as Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck roughly and pulled him down so they were eye to eye.

"I'll be fine," he said quietly before pressing his lips against the blonds.

Naruto froze for a moment, surprised but finally relented, closing his eyes and pushing back.

Seconds later Sasuke pulled away, resting his forehead against Naruto's.

"I love you." He said softly. "Now hurry up and go, you don't have much time," with that he shoved Naruto away.

Naruto took one last look at his lover before scooping Sakura up and draping her over his back and locking her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. I'll be right back. I promise." He said before diving into the water.

Naruto struggled not to loose his grip on Sakura as the water churned around him. He fought his hardest against the current, trying his best not to be swept away.

Naruto lost track of how long he was in the water but finally, with aching muscles he was able to pull himself and Sakura out.

He sat for a minute on the shore, his muscles trembling from exertion, his lungs gasping for air. Finally he was able to gather enough energy to stand and carry Sakura to the top of the rocks. Luckily the water hadn't even reached here yet.

"Naruto!?" A voice called over the wind and water, Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing on the edge of the woods behind him, his one visible eye wide with relief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called, Kakashi darted from the woods up the rocks until he was kneeling beside Sakura with Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Lighting hit the tree Sasuke and Sakura were under, they were trapped underneath. Then we got caught in the flood."

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi looked around.

"Out there, on the barn," Naruto pointed out across the water. "We need to help him. He broke his leg and is bleeding badly. We need to help him the waters almost to the top now!" Naruto stood; ready to leap off the rock back into the water.

"No Naruto, it's too dangerous!" Kakashi grabbed him from behind, pulling him back.

"No! I need to save Sasuke! You don't understand, he can't swim, he won't make it!" He struggled and fought, trying to break free of the masked mans grip.

"Naruto, it's too late! I can't let you go out there, it's too dangerous. Sasuke is on his own now."

"NO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I PROMISED I WOULD COME BACK!" He fought harder but Kakashi wouldn't budge. His eyes widened as he saw the barn shake and tremble as the current battered against it.

"NARUTO! IT'S TOO LATE!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! SASUKE!!" He watched in horror as the barn shuddered one last time before breaking apart. "SASUKE!!" He screamed as his lover was sent plummeting into the muddy water below. "SASUKE NO!"

"Naruto, it's too late. He's gone. You can't save him now!" Kakashi told him, Naruto could hear the tears in his voice but he continued to struggle.

"NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! SASUKE!"

"NARUTO! IT'S OVER! It's already over…"


End file.
